ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Character Stories
This page contains the Character Stories of Units who have them. - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Meru (Festival) = Meru: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Odin = Odin: - Story 2 = Is that you Ullr!? I guess I was just imagining things... Ugh, I regret doing that back - What am I talking about? I blamed her for something... I thought she spread a nasty rumor about me, but it turned out to be somebody else... I wish I knew the truth back then. That's when I became obsessed with learning. Tell me everything about yourself, Knight! - Story 3 = Can I ask you a question, Knight? You said yes, right? All right... Get ready for the question! ♪ What's your favorite food? What's your favorite place? What kind of girl do you - Forget the last question! The more I learn about you, Knight... The more interesting I find you! ♪ You can't leave until I know everything. }} - Aterui (Spirit) = Aterui: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Nina (Date) = Nina: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Ba'al (Casino) = Ba'al: - Story 2 = You think it suits me? *Giggle* I knew it did ♪ There's nothing that doesn't look good on me! It's terrible, isn't it? Looking this good, it's almost not fair. Being so close to me... seeing me like this... Do you know how lucky you really are, Knight? - Story 3 = Scared to try your luck with me? What's wrong... You don't have any faith in your destiny, Knight? I do... That's the only way you're going to open the door to happiness. In any case, get - A tie!? Fine! I'll let it slide this time! But that's only because you're special, Knight. }} - Cagliostro (Festival) = Cagliostro: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Scathach (Halloween) = Scathach: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Fionn (Halloween) = Fionn: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Arthur (Hero) = Arthur: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Salix (Christmas) = Salix: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Cerberus (Christmas) = Cerberus: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Meru (New Years) = Meru: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Metatron (Onsen) = Metatron: - Story 2 = ... I'm glad that you still treat me the same way even after finding out who I really was. You were probably just being yourself, but it really meant a lot to me. Thank you for treating me the same way... It warms my heart. Just like these hot springs do. - Story 3 = Going in the hot springs on a snowy day is so relaxing. Just listen to the snow falling around us. Maybe this moment feels a lot more special because I'm spending it with you... Oh! Don't look this way! I'm still a little embarrassed being here with you... So don't turn around okay? We can still talk like this! }} - Seiten Taisei (Hero) = Seiten Taisei: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Sadhbh (Valentine's) = Sadhbh: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Guna (Matsuri) = Guna: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Abramelin (Mirabilis) = Abramelin: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Ishtar (Hero) = Ishtar: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Roger (Mirabilis 8★) = Roger: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Adley = Adley: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Idun (Golden Week) = Idun: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Ampelus (Beast) = Ampelus: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Mammon (Witch) = Mammon: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Diarmuid (Summer) = Diarmuid: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Raziel (Swimsuit) = Raziel: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Upier (Summer) = Upier: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Kiyohime (Summer 8★) = Kiyohime: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Jeanne d'Arc (Festival) = Jeanne d'Arc: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Susanoo (Remix) = Susanoo: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Ishtaria (Anniversary 8★) = Ishtaria: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - Luxuria = Luxuria: - Story 2 = - Story 3 = }} - }} - P7★ = - Salix (Remix) = - Ianos (Halloween) = - Cerberus (Hot Springs) = - Arthur (Christmas) = - Gilles de Rais (Christmas) = - Diarmuid (New Years) = - Nina (Valentine's) = - Guna (Hanami) = - Enki (Easter) = - Aristotle = - Francois = - Jeanne d'Arc (Golden Week) = - Lamashtu (Platinum) = - Ampelus (Rain) = - Rusalka (Bride) = }} }}